


Us

by theicarustheory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), jean has real good priorities, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicarustheory/pseuds/theicarustheory
Summary: A Shadowhunters AU with ya fav boys. With Jean, a high warlock from Brooklyn and Marco, a shadowhunter back in town after training in other Institutes abroad. Currently working together to fight a group of rogue shadowhunters and demons. You'd think that's already hard but hey guess what these two had a thing once and, well, you know how it is. Marco, for all his advanced training, apparently can't give 100% because he is still hung up on Jean (who wouldn't tbh) and wants closure. Jean keeps saying its nbd and that should've settled things but he went from doing the good guys a few favors to being a regular on the team and constantly worrying about Marco's safety so what's the deal, my boy?





	Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsofbadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Boy this almost didn't make it and that fact that you were aware of this makes me so embarrassed but hey!!! I guess I'm your Secret Santa!! I can't believe ya got me diving into wiki pages and Shadowhunters AMV's and now I seriously seriously need to watch this show. Happy Holidays, Riema! Have a good one!


End file.
